The Dog Island 2
(if you don't have an account leave this blank) }} THE DOG Island 2 The Dog Island 2 (often typeset as "THE DOG Island") is a the 2nd Game of the Sequel; THE DOG Island. It is an Upcoming Role-playing video game for the Wii, Wii U, PlayStation 2 and PlayStation 4 consoles in which players continue there journey to search for a special medicine to aid their sick pup, which can only be found by achieving their goal to become a "dig expert". The player interacts with various other animals in the game familiar to the sequel that give hints and information to aid on the quest. It should be released in late 2016 / or till 2017; in Japan by Yuke's. You live in a new house in Pupsville with your Mom (Mar), Dad (Doluk or Doroken), and Younger Sibling (Maria or Emilio). If you are a Female, Camu asks if you wanna go on a date at the Zoomy Lakes. If you say no, Camu will ask if you want If you to be a mother and Try For a Puppy instead, since you are in love with him. If you are a Male, Amalia will ask you if you want to date in Zoomy Lake. If you say no, Amalia will ask you if you want to be a father and Try For a Puppy instead since you are in love with her. You are asked by Camu / Amalia what gender you would like your Pup to be. When you have your pup, you can then choose its name. You then go to ask Hans if he could paint a picture of you and your soulmate. As you enter han's house, you find his artwork lying on the floor with Hans nowhere to be seen. Petasi tells you that you should sniff it out. It smells like Vulture! You go to the to Dry Valley. Quicksand was blocking the path again. Petasi says to try and sniff out the quicksand to figure out who took it. A buffalo from Dry Valley used it to bring in more quicksand and sandstorms. You sniff out a stick to use when you go to the Oasis for a quick drink. You use the stick to magically teleport through the quicksand and find a vulture bird with Hans. Then, you howl at the Vulture as it drops Hans. You take Hans back and see your puppy is sick when you return home with 20 more Woofs. You visit Obaba to see about your sick pup. She tells you to go to Potan, but he was too busy helping out Hans to be disturbed. Then as you remember from knowledge, you decide to venture and obtain the Legandary Flower, but you find even the Legendary Flower is not powerful enough to cure your ill pup. You hold another star festival, that keeps your pup well for a night. Then you rest up. The next day you go to ask Potan about your pup, he tells you that you need to obtain the '''Great Red Grains Of Grass. '''This is the only thing strong enough to cure your ill pup from dying. First, Potan tells you to go look in Pupsville, as he noticed something near Alex's bookcase. Controls A: sniff B: walk and run --: bark ( hold down to howl ) +: menu 2: make screen map bigger or smaller arrow pad: select Category:Games